


By the Book

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Weekly Obbo Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Bodie needed to know he learned from a gun safety manual.</p><p>Written for the Weekly Obbo Challenge: Book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Book

.

Everything Bodie needed to know he learned from a gun safety manual.

 

1) _Assume all guns are always loaded._

 

People got in to trouble underestimating Doyle. The way he flaunted his body, part street urchin, part Renaissance angel (he could imagine Ray’s filthy laugh if he told him that), most men dismissed him until they’d learned better, usually the hard way. Bodie hadn’t though. He might have been trained by the army but his instincts were honed in the jungle where dangerous things often came in camouflage. The squad had laughed when Bodie had asked Cowley to partner them but then they’d had to fight Ray and they’d stopped laughing, knocked on their arses by a grinning Ray Doyle.

 

2) _Never let the muzzle cover anything you are not willing to destroy._

 

Bodie had known he was in trouble. The more he knew of Ray, the more he wanted to know and not just in the biblical sense. Pure lust he could have handled but his long perfected, shellacked, jack-the-lad exterior, used with great success to keep everyone else at bay didn’t even slow Ray down, his defences breached, his heart to do with as Ray would. Still Bodie did nothing, said nothing, the potential gains not worth the possible catastrophic losses. No, Bodie would keep what he already had, Ray’s regard and friendship; not everything he wanted but more than enough.

 

3) _Keep your finger off the trigger until your sights are on the target._

 

The trouble with Ray was that he had nothing to struggle against. He had no problem with standing too close to Bodie or exhibiting himself, half-unbuttoned, leaning against any convenient surface. In fact he had no trouble with doing or saying anything to Bodie as the mood took him, everything except what Bodie most wanted him to do and say. No, good old Bodie got to hear it all, all the lurid details of Doyle’s latest sexual escapades were shared at length. All while Doyle sat too close to him on his couch, their bodies plastered together shoulder to knee.

 

4) _Be sure of your target and what is beyond it._

 

It always meant trouble to ignore Ray. He straddled Bodie’s lap, pinning him to the couch, complaining loudly how their last obbo had kept him from getting his rocks off for three months. Bodie held his breath, thinking _down boy_. It didn’t work. Bodie watched Ray’s eyes widen as it registered and then he was kissing him. Bodie even surprised himself when he pushed Ray away.

“Being horny’s not enough for me, Ray.”

“Good, thought I was going to have to resort to tattooing ‘Bodie’ on my arse. I’ve wanted you, _all of you_ , for a long time.”

Target achieved.

 

.


End file.
